Azul contra negro
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Hikari se sintió ir cuando el mar oscuro la engulló, y no supo si esa vez saldría de ello.


Digimon no es mío, solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Azul contra negro

Hikari miró a su alrededor, tratando de discernir algo entre la espesa negrura que parecía engullirla. Notó una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse la mano al corazón en un intento en vano de frenarlo. Sentía la oscuridad serpentear por el suelo y trepar por sus piernas, atrapándola, inmovilizándola sin tocarla.

Conocía perfectamente esa sensación, y no necesitaba siquiera abrir los ojos para saber que estaba de nuevo en el mar oscuro.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo miedo y desazón. ¿Por qué volvía a pasarle eso a ella? La ira se apoderó de ella durante un instante al pensar en lo injusto que era que solamente ella sufriese todo aquello, pero el aliento de lo maligno en su nuca le hizo olvidarlo rápidamente, siendo reemplazado por un terror tan frío como el hielo.

Su voluntad se tambaleó, como cada vez que entraba en aquella playa negra como el ébano que hacía que no fuese ella misma, que no pudiese controlar nada a su alrededor. Empezó a sentir que se iba, y las ganas de dejarse ir fueron aumentando mientras su consciencia iba alejándose poco a poco. Pero un susurro le hizo abrir los ojos, buscando con la mirada, preguntándose si se la había imaginado.

La voz volvió a escucharse, más cerca esa vez, más alta, y Hikari supo que no se la estaba imaginando. A la castaña el tono le resultaba familiar, pero no terminaba de reconocerlo. Agudizó el oído, esperando volver a escucharlo. Pasaron largos segundos hasta que ocurrió, y casi había perdido la esperanza. La oscuridad se había vuelto a cernir sobre ella y solamente quería dejarse llevar.

—Hikari.

Aquella vez supo que no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada sino que era real. Escudriñó todo en busca de la persona que la llamaba pero no vio a nadie.

—Hikari, despierta —le susurró una varonil voz muy cerca—. Estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Sintió unas fuertes mano sobre sus hombros y unos ojos azules como el cielo aparecieron frente a ella, brillando en la oscuridad. Como si esas fuesen las palabras mágicas, la tranquilidad la invadió y se sintió flotar.

La negrura a su alrededor pareció desaparecer poco a poco, iluminándose al entorno, y sintió el cuerpo alejarse del mar oscuro y su corazón aflojarse. Poco a poco lo fue perdiendo de vista hasta que no pudo ver nada. Una fuerte sacudida fue lo que la llevó de vuelta al mundo real.

Hikari abrió los ojos repentinamente, sobresaltada. Frente a ella estaba Takeru, mirándola con los ojos azules brillado de preocupación y con el ceño fruncido; la seriedad inundaba su cara y ella se sintió mal por haber sido la causante de ese hecho. Reconoció, entre la oscuridad que la noche le daba, las paredes del dormitorio que compartía con el rubio desde hacía dos años y se sintió más tranquila al encontrarse en un entorno más familiar y controlado.

—¿Hikari? —oyó que le preguntaba su novio—. ¿Ha sido otra pesadilla?

—De nuevo el mar oscuro —se sinceró ella, temblando—. Volvía a arrastrarme. Y yo no podía salir.

Hikari comenzó a temblar y él simplemente la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras acariciaba rítmicamente la espalda de su novia le susurró palabras tranquilizantes, y la chica volvió a sentirse como cada vez que Takeru conseguía acceder a ella en el mar oscuro, como nadie había podido nunca, como aquella primera vez que solamente él consiguió sacarla de allí.

—Ya ha pasado, Hikari, era solamente un sueño—le aseguró con voz tierna—. Yo siempre estaré aquí y no te dejaré caer.

Y Hikari le creyó y dejó de temblar.

Y por fin, pudo dormir tranquila.

* * *

Un fic corto y rapidito que he escrito para el urte (que fue ayer) de mi querida compi galardonada de mejor duo de amigas. ¡HikariCaelum!

Es bastante malo, pero no se me ocurría nada y ya sabes que ando ocupada con el hospi y mierdas... pero quería escribirte algo y cómo sé que andas bsesionada con el mar oscuro... ¡voila!

Naa más.

Espero que os (te) guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
